Mr X
by xCxJx
Summary: Harry bekommt eine SMS von einem mysteriösen Mann. Können die Beiden Freunde werden oder steht ihnen Harrys Grammatik im Weg?
1. Kapitel 1

Title: Mr. X

Kapitel: 1

Autor: Arawna

Übersetzung: Leopold Jeschke

Disclaimer: Alles was Harry Potter und Co. betrifft, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR und jedem anderen, der seine Hände im Kessel hat.

A/N: Ich bin mir über Harrys Schreibfehler bewusst... sie sind Sinn der Sache.

Ich habe bei der Übersetzung versucht, so originalgetreu, wie nur möglich zu sein. Dennoch gingen leider ein paar Wortspiele verloren, da das unsere Sprache einfach nicht hergibt. Jedem, der sich das nicht entgehen lassen möchte und dem Englischen wenigstens einigermaßen mächtig ist (wozu gibt es Übersetzungsmaschinen?), empfehle ich, sich das Ganze noch mal auf Englisch durchzulesen. Und denjenigen unter euch, die noch zur Schule gehen, wird das bestimmt auch nicht schaden ;)

Diese Fanfiction ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen mit dem gleichnamigen Titel. Die Autorin Arawna hat mir hierzu ihre Erlaubnis gegeben.

* * *

Harry sah zu, als sein Freund seinen kleinen neumodischen Apparat in seiner Hand anschrie und fluchte. Der Rothaarige drückte Tasten, öffnete und schloss es und gab schließlich auf. Mit einem verärgerten Knurren schmiss er das Handy auf die Couch ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Es sprang hoch und flog über den Boden.

„Hey! Sei damit vorsichtig! Ich hab nur das für dich!", wies Harry ihn von seinem Platz im Sessel aus zurecht. „Es wird nicht funktionieren, wenn du es immer an alles schmeißt, wenn etwas nicht geht."

„Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun muss, damit es mit Hermine redet!", erwiderte Ron, während er sich mit verschränkten Armen auf die Couch warf.

„Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass du -", fing Harry an, aber das Vibrieren seines eigenen Handys unterbrach ihn.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron und löste seine Arme wieder.

Harry sah auf das Display. 'Eine empfangene Nachricht' stand über einem Briefumschlag. „Ich glaube, dass ist eine SMS."

„Eine was?", erkundigte sich der Rothaarige.

„Eine Text Nachricht", erklärte Harry. „So ähnlich, als würdest du eine Eule durch das Handy schicken. Ich zeig dir das später."

Er öffnete seinen Posteingang.

„Von wem ist das?"

„(372) 2662 5369? Ich kenne die Nummer nicht."

„Aber woher haben sie deine Nummer? Du hast sie doch nicht veröffentlicht, oder?"

„Nein."

Pause. „Also, was steht da?"

Harry öffnete die Nachricht.

_Hallo, Harry._

„Was zum Teufel?", atmete Ron ein.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry abwesend, als er die Antwort schrieb.

_äh hi. wer bist du? kenn ich dich?_

Ein stiller Moment verging, als beide Männer das Handy anstarrten. Es vibrierte wieder.

_Pft, deine Grammatik ist ätzend, ich hoffe, du weißt das. Ja, du kennst mich; nun, vage, aber ja. Und zu dem, wer ich bin... nun, nenn' mich einfach Mr. X. Oder zumindest, bis wir uns besser kennen, okay?_

„Was bedeutet Mr. X?", fragte Ron.

„Er beleidigt mich wegen meiner Grammatik und alles was dich interessiert, ist, dass er mich bittet, ihn nicht bei seinem richtigen Namen zu nennen?", fragte Harry und tat verletzt.

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sei still und antworte."

_jepp ok. aber, wie haste diese # gekriegt? nur meine freunde habn sie_

Die Antwort kam schnell.

_Zwei Wörter: Erstaunliche. Verbindungen. Oh, und noch zwei Wörter: Lerne. Englisch. Wie faul bist du denn, dass du das Symbol benutzt anstatt 'Nummer' zu tippen?_

Ron lachte. „Merlin, ich hoffe der Typ weiß, dass er mit einer Backsteinmauer spricht."

„Sei still, Ron."

Den Rothaarige verfehlte nur knapp eine Faust auf seinem Arm, die wahrscheinlich einen großen blauen Fleck hinterlassen hätte.

„Die Wahrheit tut manchmal weh, Kumpel", erwiderte er.

Harry ignorierte ihn und tippte seine Antwort.

_ich bin nicht faul! un welche verbindungen?_

Es brauchte für den geheimnisvollen Mann nur einen kurzen Moment, um seinen eigenen Text zu schicken.

_So, du kannst 'Nummer' nicht schreiben, aber stattdessen 'Verbindungen'? Und was zum Teufel bedeutet 'un'? Merlin, mit dir zu reden ist schlimmer, als den Hauselfen zuzuhören. Jedenfalls, nur die beste Verbindung könnte mir die Nummer von Harry Potter beschaffen. Gott, für wen hältst du mich eigentlich? Einen Plebejer?_

„'Plebejer'?", fragte Ron.

„Ein Wort, das für Leute benutzt wird, die weit unter einem selbst stehen", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige.

Ron schmiss seine Hände in die Luft. „So, du kannst die Definitionen über willkürliche Wörter aus deinem Arsch ziehen, aber du hast keinen Bock richtiges Englisch zu benutzen? Fehlt dir was?"

Harrys Mund öffnete sich um das zu bestreiten, aber sein Handy vibrierte erneut.

_Es tut mir so Leid, Harry, aber ich muss jetzt arbeiten gehen; kann das Team nicht warten lassen. Reden wir später?_

„Team? Spielt er Quidditch?", fragte Ron über Harrys Schulter.

Harry war ebenfalls interessiert, über welches Team Mr. X redete.

w_as meinst du, 'team'? spielst du Quidditch o. so?_

_Wow, er kann auch 'Quidditch' ausschreiben, sogar groß geschrieben. Seine Talente erstaunen mich immer wieder. Wie wär's, wenn wir das nächste Mal darüber sprechen?_

Die Frage, ob er dem anderen Mann gestattet, weiterhin mit ihm zu reden wurde deutlich, also tippte er schnell die Antwort.

_ok später_

Stille folgte dem kleinen Schnappen, als das Handy zugeklappte wurde.

„Nun,", brach Rons Stimme durch die Stille. „Das war interessant."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", räumte Harry, der in seinem Sessel krumm da saß, mit einem schweren Seufzen ein.

„Nun, das -"

Ron wurde durch ein Kissen aus Harrys Richtung ganz schnell still.

_**TBC**_


	2. Kapitel 2

Title: Mr. X

Kapitel: 2

Autor: Arawna

Übersetzung: Leopold Jeschke

Disclaimer: Alles was Harry Potter und Co. betrifft, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR und jedem anderen, der seine Hände im Kessel hat.

A/N: Ich bin mir über Harrys Schreibfehler bewusst... sie sind Sinn der Sache.

Ich habe bei der Übersetzung versucht, so originalgetreu, wie nur möglich zu sein. Dennoch gingen leider ein paar Wortspiele verloren, da das unsere Sprache einfach nicht hergibt. Jedem, der sich das nicht entgehen lassen möchte und dem Englischen wenigstens einigermaßen mächtig ist (wozu gibt es Übersetzungsmaschinen?), empfehle ich, sich das Ganze noch mal auf Englisch durchzulesen. Und denjenigen unter euch, die noch zur Schule gehen, wird das bestimmt auch nicht schaden ;)

Diese Fanfiction ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen mit dem gleichnamigen Titel. Die Autorin Arawna hat mir hierzu ihre Erlaubnis gegeben.

* * *

Harry lag in später Nacht im Bett, starrte seine Decke an, erwog ob er bald schlafen gehen sollte oder nicht, als ein Geräusch von seinem Nachttisch erklang. Auf seine Seite rollend, griff er nach seinem Handy, bevor es sich selbst über die Kante vibrierte und auf den Flur fiel. Er klappte es auf und fand das nun bekannte 'Neue Nachricht' Bild, dass ihn anstrahlte.

_Guten Abend, du ungebildeter Ignorant._

Er lachte, als er auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch blickte.

_nun grüß dich auch, sonnenschein. und seit wann ist halb elf abends? _

_Oh, du hast dir ein Wörterbuch zugelegt? Endlich herausgefunden, dass man es „u-n-d" schreibt?_

Das stimmte; Harry hatte sich entschieden, zumindest die Wörter richtig zu schreiben und (solange man nicht Ron fragt) nur zum Teil weil Hermine ihn mit unvorstellbar schrecklichen Flüchen bedrohte, sollte sie ihn jemals falsch buchstabieren sehen. Obwohl, sein Freund hatte nichts über seine Grammatik gesagt – noch nicht.

_du = unerträglich_

Die Antwort kam schnell, so wie immer.

_...Ich unerträgliches was?_

_hä, was meinst du_

_Diesmal dauerte die Antwort jedoch ein bisschen länger, bis er sie erhielt._

_Weißt du, wenn ich dich am Kopf schlagen könnte, würde ich es tun. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Jahre deiner Intelligenz nicht gut getan haben; du bist immer noch so begriffsstutzig wie früher._

Die Wörter „immer noch so begriffsstutzig wie früher" stachen Harry ins Auge. Bedeutete das, dass X, wer auch immer das war, ihn von früher kannte? Er beschloss, das beste wäre, es herauszufinden.

_kannten wiruns, als wir noch jünger waren?_

Die Antwort war nicht genau das, was er erwartet hatte.

_'Wir uns' sind zwei Wörter._

Harry rollten seine Augen über die Tatsache, dass X versuchte, die Frage mit einer Korrektur zu umgehen.

_beantworte die ?x_

_Und ich dachte, wir hätten die Sache mit den Symbolen und den Wörtern hinter uns gebracht... Das hab ich davon. _

Trotz dessen, dass Harry keine Ahnung hatte, wie der andere Mann aussah, konnte er ihn sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie er seine Schultern mit einem leicht geneigten Kopf melodramatisch sinken lies und einem Seufzer auf den Lippen. Das ungläubige Schütteln seines Kopfes würde sanfte Haare vor geschlossenen Augen tanzen lassen.

Harry grinste beim Anblick, den seine Fantasie erschaffen hatte.

_wirst du mich immer korrigieren?_

_Nein, sonst hätte ich ja für nichts anderes mehr Zeit._

Er konnte den Spott geradezu hören.

_antworte einfach_

_Ich sag' es dir zum Ende der Woche, wenn du es bis dahin noch nicht herausgefunden hast, okay?_

_k_

Es war ein Moment, in dem niemand eine Nachricht schickte und er wusste, wenn sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen hätten, dass sie angespannt vermieden hätten, sich in die Augen zu sehen und versuchten, etwas zu finden, um die Konversation weiterzuführen, die keiner beenden wollte. Harrys Augen wanderten durch den Raum und durchmatterte sein Gehirn, um ein paar halbwegs geeignete Ideen zu finden und wartete darauf, dass sein Handy in seinen geschlossenen Händen vibrierte.

Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf das große, magische Poster, das über dem Tisch hing. Tituliert mit „Beste Spieler des Jahrzehnts", waren ein Teams wertvollste professionelle Quidditchspieler, die auf ihren Besen in einer einschüchternden V-Formation balancierten, jeder mit seiner eigenen Teamrobe. An beiden Enden waren die Treiber – Seamus (der sich als viel besserer Treiber herausstellte, als Ron gedacht hätte) in seinen leuchtend grünen Kenmare Roben und der andere trugen trug das Schwarz und Weiß der Elstern. Danach kamen die Jäger: Angelina von seinem alten Hogwarts Team in ihren Harpien Roben und das Mädchen neben ihr im Tornados Gewand. Auf der anderen Seite war der Wespen-Jäger neben Oliver, der sich sichtlich in seiner Puddlemere United Uniform wohl fühlte. Und in der Mitte war der Sucher der Falken, mit verschränkten Armen, dem fast Markenzeichen von einem Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, das Kinn leicht gereckt und ein geradezu herausforderndes Glitzern in seinen grauen Augen.

Harry seufzte. Manche Dinge ändern sich _nie_, aber zumindest erinnerte ihn das Poster an die Frage, auf die er noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte.

_also, in welchem team spielst du?_

Harry machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, das Handy zu schließen, als er auf die Antwort wartete. Seine Wartezeit war kurz; das Handy vibrierte in seinen Fingern nur einen Moment später.

_Im Jungenteam; und ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich._

Er kicherte leise bei der lächerlich vagen Antwort.

_ich kann mir denken, dass du nicht zu den Harpien gehörst._

Als er die Taste zum senden drückte, entstand vor seinem geistigen Auge ein Szenario, bei dem die Harpien eine Ausnahme machen würden und einen Mann in ihr Team mitspielen ließen. Wenn so etwas passiert wäre, wäre die Story in jedem Blatt und der _Prophet_ würde sicherlich den Mann als einen ungeheuerlichen wahnsinnigen Zuhälter bezeichnen. Vibrationen auf seiner Brust holten Harry von dem Gedanken raus, ein absolut charmanter Mann würde versuchen, sich durch eine Reporterherde zu kämpfen.

_Oh, wir reden über Quidditch?_

Harry blickte das Display für einen Moment verwirrt an. Er war schon halb mit der Antwort fertig, als er die Anspielung verstand.

_was redest... OH, du perverser!_

_Was soll daran pervers sein? Nur weil Männer anziehender für mich sind als Frauen (was nicht sehr schwer ist, wenn man betrachtet, dass Frauen sich gegen mich auflehne); ist es wirklich so widerwärtig, zwei Männer zusammen zu sehen?_

Harry blickte auf die Wörter auf dem Display. Er hatte noch nie einen gekannt, der schwul war. Sicher, er erfuhr dass Charlie einen Freund hatte, aber er fand es erst vor kurzem heraus und eigentlich hatte er seit einer Weile nicht mit Charlie geredet. Was er damit sagen wollte, war, dass Charlie nicht zählte, da sie nicht so gut befreundet waren.

_äh... nein, ich hab kp damit, denke ich_

Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Wangen brannten, als die nächste Nachricht kam.

_Also, in welchem Team spielst DU?_

_äh ich muss schlafen. steh morgen früh auf und so... wir sehen uns später._

Harry klappte schnell das Handy zu, aus Furcht, dass er sich gezwungen fühlen würde, den nächsten Text zu lesen, der bestimmt schon auf dem Weg war. Und er wollte definitiv überhaupt nichts beantworten: er wollte nicht dazu genötigt werden, einem Fremden etwas zu zugeben, was er sich selbst noch nicht eingestanden hatte.

_**TBC**_


	3. Kapitel 3

Title: Mr. X

Kapitel: 3

Autor: Arawna

Übersetzung: Leopold Jeschke

Disclaimer: Alles was Harry Potter und Co. betrifft, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR und jedem anderen, der seine Hände im Kessel hat.

A/N: Ich bin mir über Harrys Schreibfehler bewusst... sie sind Sinn der Sache.

Ich habe bei der Übersetzung versucht, so originalgetreu, wie nur möglich zu sein. Dennoch gingen leider ein paar Wortspiele verloren, da das unsere Sprache einfach nicht hergibt. Jedem, der sich das nicht entgehen lassen möchte und dem Englischen wenigstens einigermaßen mächtig ist (wozu gibt es Übersetzungsmaschinen?), empfehle ich, sich das Ganze noch mal auf Englisch durchzulesen. Und denjenigen unter euch, die noch zur Schule gehen, wird das bestimmt auch nicht schaden ;)

Diese Fanfiction ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen mit dem gleichnamigen Titel. Die Autorin Arawna hat mir hierzu ihre Erlaubnis gegeben.

* * *

„Harry, bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd. Sie beobachtete Harry über den Rand ihrer Teetasse von ihrem Platz am Tisch des Esszimmers. Ron saß neben ihr und ignorierte üblicherweise beim lesen der Morgenausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ die „Das ist keine gute Idee"-Tirade seiner Freundin.

„Nicht ganz", sagte Harry über seine Schulter, als er das gebackene Omelett auf den Teller legte. Nachdem er noch etwas Schinken drauf getan hatte, trug er ihn rüber und stellte ihn vor Hermine ab. „Aber sicher genug."

„Harry, du kennst den Typ noch nicht mal", warnte sie und schlug Rons Hand von ihrem Frühstück weg, als er ganz nonchalant Schinken klauen wollte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als er wieder durch den Raum ging und einen Teller vor Ron ab. Der biss sofort von seinem Schinken ab. „Deshalb lerne ich ihn kennen."

„Oh, wirklich? Wie viel weißt du über ihn?", fragte sie, als ob sie ihn Lügen strafen wollte.

„Ähm, nun...", stotterte Harry. Er begann, sich die Texte noch mal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Er ist ein professioneller Quidditchspieler. Und er ist ein Prinzipienreiter was Grammatik und Rechtschreibung betrifft. Und... noch andere persönliche Sachen."

„Und was weiß er über dich?", kam es prompt von ihr.

„Äh... dass ich schlecht im buchstabieren bin?", antwortete er nach einem Moment. Der andere Mann hatte ihn nie sonderlich etwas über sein Leben gefragt. Es kam nur eine Begrüßung gefolgt von Pseudo-Beschuldigungen. „Das ist alles, er hat mich nie wirklich etwas gefragt."

Hermine erstach ein Stück Omelett. „Aber er kennt _deinen_ Namen, Harry. Er ist im Vorteil."

„Jaahh, weil Leute, die mich kennen, die ich aber nicht kenne, selten sind", gab Harry zurück. Er wurde langsam verärgert und sein Umgangston zeigte es. „Und überhaupt, du musst dir keine Sorgen darüber machen. Er hat gesagt, er wird es mir am Ende der Woche sagen."

„Harry, trotzdem. Ich mag das immer noch nicht", sagte sie ihm. Endlich einen Gang runter schlatend auch wenn sie noch nicht ganz nachgab.

„RONALD! Lass meinen Schinken in Ruhe! Du hast deinen eigenen!"

„Aber, Mine, ich hab meinen schon gegessen!", jammerte Ron. „Ach, bitte, bitte, bitte, Mine, nur ein Stück."

Harry rollte beim Anblick seiner Freunde die Augen, irgendwie dankbar dafür, dass das Thema gewechselt wurde.

--

Das Trio verbrachte den Nachmittag in Harrys und Rons Wohnung, abwechselnd zwischen fernsehen und über alles mögliche reden, was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Einmal kam Harry auf die geniale Idee, die alten Photoalben zu holen, die er erst kürzlich von den Creevey Brüdern als ein Ende-des-Krieges Jubiläumsgeschenk erworben hatte. Alle Bilder wurden während der Schulzeit oder am Anfang des Krieges aufgenommen, als noch jeder seinem Leben nachging als ob der nächste Tag nicht einen Kampf bringen würde, bei dem Dutzende (wenn nicht Hunderte) sterben würden.

Harry plumpste zwischen seine zwei Freunde, öffnete das erste Buch und brachte sich durch die dünne Schicht Staub, die durch die Luft wirbelte, zum niesen. Seine Nase mit dem Rücken seiner Hand abwischend, blätterte er zu der ersten Seite, wo die Drei unter einem Baum saßen und sich vor der warmen Frühlingssonne versteckten. Hermine las ein bisschen 'leichte Lektüre' und strich mit ihren Fingern durch Rons Haar, der seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt hatte. Harry saß neben ihnen, sah auf Ron hinunter und scherzte mit ihm über etwas, an das er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

In allem Büchern waren die Fotos nie chronologisch, also kam es immer wieder vor, dass sich auf einem Bild Ron und Hermine mit Blicken erdolchten und im nächsten lagen sie sich in den Armen. Auf manchen Bildern waren nur zwei von ihnen zu sehen, manchmal fehlte Harry und manchmal fehlte Ron, je nachdem, von wem Hermine an diesem Tag irgendwann während des vierten Schuljahres nicht verärgert war.

Vieles von dem zweiten Buch war beim Essen oder bei Aktivitäten, bei denen die Häuser gemischt waren (ausgenommen der Unterricht). Eines der ersten Bilder war von allen Quidditchteams während Harrys sechstem Schuljahr. Alle Spieler in ihren Flugroben, und die Sucher der beiden rivalisierender Häuser verhielten sich genau so: Rivalen. Harry und Malfoy standen in einer sehr angespannten Art, die Arme überkreuzt und versuchten Löcher in den Schädel des Anderen mit ihren Blicken zu bohren. Die Anderen um sie herum schienen nur zu grinsen und rollten ihre Augen über die Show, mit Ausnahme der Slytherins und den Hufflepuffs; die Ersteren sahen alle böse an und die Letzteren versuchten jeden zum 'freundlich sein' zu stimmen.

Ein anderes Bild, das heraus stach, war von einem warmen Frühlingstag im siebten Jahr, als die meisten den Vorteil des Sees nutzten. Ein großer Anteil Gryffindors raufte sich und war ganz normale Teenager im Schatten gegenüber des Ufers. Die meisten Mädchen lagen auf ihrem Rücken am Ufer, um braun zu werden, außer Hermine, die aufrecht saß und ihren Kopf über ein Buch hielt. Die Slytherins waren zusammen gedrängt und stachelten Malfoy an, vom höchsten Punkt eines großen Felsens zu springen. Nach vielem Grinsen und vorhersehbarem Prahlen, sprang er in einem perfekten Kopfsprung vom Rand, verschwand unter dem grün-blauen Wasser, bevor das Foto sich zu wiederholen begann.

Harry bemerkte, wie seine Augen auf der schlanken Gestalt des Jungen verweilten, der ins Wasser tauchte und brach schnell den Kontakt, hoffend, dass er nicht so lange drauf gestarrt hatte, um Verdacht zu erregen.

Hermine allerdings bemerkte es und hoffte zu Merlin, dass sie ausnahmsweise falsch lag.

_**TBC**_


	4. Kapitel 4

Title: Mr. X

Kapitel: 4

Autor: Arawna

Übersetzung: Leopold Jeschke

Disclaimer: Alles was Harry Potter und Co. betrifft, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR und jedem anderen, der seine Hände im Kessel hat.

A/N: Ich bin mir über Harrys Schreibfehler bewusst... sie sind Sinn der Sache.

Ich habe bei der Übersetzung versucht, so originalgetreu, wie nur möglich zu sein. Dennoch gingen leider ein paar Wortspiele verloren, da das unsere Sprache einfach nicht hergibt. Jedem, der sich das nicht entgehen lassen möchte und dem Englischen wenigstens einigermaßen mächtig ist (wozu gibt es Übersetzungsmaschinen?), empfehle ich, sich das Ganze noch mal auf Englisch durchzulesen. Und denjenigen unter euch, die noch zur Schule gehen, wird das bestimmt auch nicht schaden ;)

Diese Fanfiction ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen mit dem gleichnamigen Titel. Die Autorin Arawna hat mir hierzu ihre Erlaubnis gegeben.

* * *

Harry ging in dieser Nacht nicht gleich ins Bett, als das Licht ausging. Stattdessen setzte er sich aufrecht hin und überlegte, ob er darauf warten sollte, dass Mr. X wie bisher den Anfang macht oder ob er einfach drauf scheißen und ihn zuerst anschreiben sollte. Als die einsame Dunkelheit zu viel für ihn wurde, gab er dem Verlangen nach und klappte sein Handy auf.

_ich denke, ich habe heute etwas realisiert_

Nachdem er auf Senden gedrückt hatte, legte sein Handy vor sich auf das Bett. Er starrte es einfach an und konnte so gut wie gar nicht die Lichtumrisse des Silbers im Dunklen ausmachen. Er kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wange, versuchte dabei angestrengt seine Hände bei sich zu behalten, anstatt einfach die Hand auszustrecken und das Handy zu nehmen. Nein, er wird warten, bis es vibriert, _dann_ wird er es nehmen, aber nicht vorher.

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, so lange darauf zu warten, dass sein mysteriöser Mann eine Antwort schickte. Sein Inneres verknotete sich und seine Muskeln verspannten sich vor etwas zwischen Aufregung und Angst.

„Warum antwortest du nicht?", fragte er sein Handy vergebens, die ganze Zeit seine Hände in seinem Schoß wringend. Er _musste_ mit jemandem reden und Hermine und Ron kamen nicht in Frage.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit vibrierte das Handy. Er lies den Atem aus, den er unbemerkt angehalten hatte.

_Oh? Und was denkst du, hast du realisiert?_

Harry wusste nicht, wie er es in Worte fassen sollte, er _wusste_, was er fühlte, aber er _konnte_ es einfach nicht beschreiben. Und wenn er es versuchen würde, würde es X verstehen? Konnte Harry wirklich seine Gefühle übermitteln, die er fühlte?

_ich denke ich vermisse jemanden von früher _

Nur so konnte er es beschreiben, ohne ganz und gar verschwommen zu klingen. Die Bilder anzusehen, vor allem das eine vom See, fühlte sich an, als ob etwas fehlen würde und es ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Es trieb ihn bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er sich nicht mehr fähig sah, sich seinen Freunden anzuvertrauen und vielmehr einem namenlosen, wildfremden alles erzählte.

_Und wie kam es dazu?_

Harry dachte nach. Konnte er es so erklären, ohne dass es zu lang wurde? Mit der Entscheidung, dass das gegen Null ging, antwortete er.

_ich und meine freunde haben fotos von unserer schulzeit angesehen und eine person stach immer heraus. nun, eher ein bild – eines, auf dem er in einem see schwimmt. ich weiß nicht, aber ich fühlte mich leer dabei und... und ich weiß einfach nicht. ich hab keine ahnung wieso es mich so getroffen hat, immerhin hab ich ein poster von ihm in meinem zimmer!_

Harry blickte zu dem Quidditchposter über seinem Schreibtisch. Die selben Lippen grinsten auf ihn runter und die selben Augen forderten ihn raus. Wie konnte er es bisher angesehen haben und nicht das selbe fühlen, wie er es beim Album fühlte?

Es schien, als hätte X seine Gedanken gelesen, als er auf seine ungestellte Frage antwortete.

_Vielleicht weil du ihn ohne seine gewöhnliche Kleidung gesehen hast – weißt du, seine nackte Haut sehen – dass dich realisieren lies, dass du etwas von dem Jungen vermisst._

Harry seufzte. Vielleicht war es das, aber warum würde er Malfoy auf einmal vermissen? Warum würde dieses Gefühl ihn plötzlich überfallen?

Als er sein Leben als Zauberer durch ging, bemerkte er, dass Malfoy immer da war, ob als Nemesis im Schulhof oder als Kamerad auf dem Schlachtfeld. Malfoy war eine Konstante in seinem Leben und es schien, dass er die verletzenden Bemerkungen und die stechenden Blicke vermisste. Natürlich gab es einen Grund, weshalb das Poster niemals solche Gefühle aufrief: es war nicht der 'echte' Malfoy. Das Stück Papier stritt niemals mit ihm. Es beleidigte ihn nie. Es ließ nie sein Blut pulsieren. Es ließ ihn nie etwas fühlen. Es hing einfach an der Wand, grinsend und herausfordernd, verlogen einen lohnenswerten Kampf versprechend, der nie kommen wird.

In einer Weise die Harry nicht ganz erstand, vermisste er die Spannung, die er bekam, wenn er um den Slytherin war.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen schrieb er schnell eine Antwort.

_ich weiß es einfach nicht_

Harry schmiss sich zurück ins Kissen und verfehlte das Kopfbrett nur ein paar Zentimeter. Sein Kopf drehte sich um die Frage, heraus zu finden warum er sich leer fühlte und warum Malfoy als der einzige Schuldige in Frage kam. Er wollte eigentlich die Suche nach einer Antwort aufgeben und ins Bett gehen, aber er wusste, dass der ersehnte tiefe Schlaf mit dem voll gestopften Kopf nicht kommen würde.

Sein Handy vibrierte auf seiner Brust.

_Nun, wirst du mir sagen, wer dein verflossener Liebhaber ist? _

Harry lachte. Zum Teil, weil er die Reaktion des anderen Mannes deutlich sehen konnte, die der ohne Zweifel haben wird, und zum anderen Teil, weil „verflossener Liebhaber" nicht mal im Entferntesten der Wahrheit entsprach.

_du wirst lachen und denken 'warum würde der große harry potter sich wegen ihm so leer fühlen'_

'Und Herm und Ron werden mich wahrscheinlich ausweiden und _dann_ denken, warum zur Hölle ich ihn vermisse', dachte Harry.

_Es gibt nichts 'großes' über dich, also raspel kein Süßholz, Potter. Und ich werde das nicht denken, außer er ist ein Hufflepuff – Ähm, er ist kein Hufflepuff, oder?_

Na ja, zumindest war er nicht der Einzige, der denkt, dass er nicht all den Ruhm und Ehre verdient, die ihm von verrückten Geisteskranken zugeteilt wurde.

_lol, nein, er ist kein hufflepuff, er ist ein... slytherin._

_Ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin? Mein Interesse wurde geweckt. Mach weiter._

Jedermanns Interesse würde bei jeglicher Art von Beziehung zwischen einem Slytherin und einem Gryffindor geweckt werden. Gerüchte über die scheinbar gegensätzlichen Häuser waren immer im Munde der Schüler, als Harry noch in Hogwarts war, vor allem, wenn es nichts mit Feindschaft zu tun hatte. Zurückschauend erinnert sich Harry, dass es Wochen gedauert hatte, bis das Gerücht über Ginny und Blaise sich gelegt hatte und sogar dann erinnerte sich jeder jedes Mal daran, wenn irgendeine Slytherin/Gryffindor Beziehung erwähnt wurde.

Aber zwischen 'Dem Slytherin' und 'Dem Gryffindor' ihrer Generation, würde der _Tagesprophet_ jede Art von Beziehung überspitzen, egal ob es eine einfache Bekanntschaft, Freundschaft oder sogar – Harry stoppte seinen Gedankengang hier.

_du könntest ihn vielleicht nicht kennen_

Er hoffte vergeblich, dass X den Mann nicht kennen würde, der ihn in seinen Gedanken seit diesem Nachtmittag heimsuchte.

_Komm schon, Harry, ich kenne JEDEN. Nun, nicht jeden, ich kenne keine Muggels, aber ich kenne die meisten in der Zaubererwelt._

Harry seufzte und griff mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. _Natürlich_ wurde das nicht einfach.

_schön, aber du solltest wissen, dass ich dich hasse. der junge – na ja, mann – den ich vermisse, ist niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy. los, lach, wenn du willst; ehrlich, ich würde es tun, wenn ich du wäre_

Ganz plötzlich traf Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Hatte er das gerade wirklich zu einem komplett Fremden gesagt? Seit wann vertraute er ihm so einfach? Panik brach in ihm aus, als er daran dachte, was X mit dieser Art von Information alles tun könnte, wenn er wollte.

Er schreckte auf, als es auf seiner Brust vibrierte.

_Weißt du, ich würde lachen, aber komischerweise kann ich es nicht. Nein, ich finde es merkwürdig liebenswert, dass du dich in deinen 'Feind' verliebt hast. Denk nur daran, was die Öffentlichkeit sagen würde, wenn sie es wüsste; etwas über 'Romeo und Julia' und dann würden sie verfluchen und jammern; das Schicksal und die 'unter einem schlechten Stern stehenden Liebende' und der ganze Scheiß. Oh, was für eine grausame Hure das Schicksal ist, auf dass sie niemals diese berührende Story erfahren werden._

Er fühlte sich erleichtert, dass er X sein neustes und tiefstes Geheimnis anvertrauen konnte. Dennoch, die Einstellung des anderen Mannes gegenüber seinem Gefühl der Einsamkeit beunruhigte ihn. Natürlich konnte er sich nicht in Malfoy verliebt haben – er hatte ihn fast ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen.

Der Gedanke an die Distanz der Zeit und des Raumes zwischen ihm und Malfoy – nur der Gedanke daran, nicht mal die Analyse des Gedankens – hatte offensichtlich eine Auswirkung auf die instinktive Einsamkeit, die sich gefühlt immer tiefer und tiefer grub.

_ich danke dir, dass du nicht gelacht hast, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mit deiner beurteilung über meine 'gefühle' übereinstimmen kann – es kann einfach nicht wahr sein, wenn nicht für mein wohl, dann zumindest für meine freunde, die es nicht verstehen würden_

Harry dachte über womögliche Gefühle für den Ex-Slytherin nach, aber nicht darüber hinaus und fand, dass er sich eigentümlicherweise mit dem Gedanken wohl fühlte. Dann dachte er an seine besten Freunde. Seine Vorstellung über ihre Reaktion war, dass sie ihn verachten und verlassen würden; würden sie das wirklich tun?

_Wenn sie wirklich Freunde sind, dann werden sie es akzeptieren und dich immer noch lieben, egal wen du mit deiner Zuneigung überschüttest. Vertrau mir, ich dachte, dass meine Eltern mich sicher verleugnen würden und meine Freunde nie wieder mit mir sprechen würden, wenn ich ihnen erzählen würde, dass ich schwul bin – die Hälfte von ihnen fand sogar heraus, wem mein Herz gehört und blieben trotzdem noch bei mir, ungeachtet ihrer Meinung, dass ich eine 'Geschmacksverirrung' hätte. Jedenfalls, es wird spät, was hältst du davon, dass wir morgen weitermachen – na ja, später – okay?_

_ok, wir sehen uns später. bye_

Xs Beruhigung über seine Freunde half Harry in den Schlaf hinüber zu gleiten. Dennoch drehten sich seine Träume heute Nacht über ihr Gespräch.

_**TBC**_


	5. Kapitel 5

Title: Mr. X

Kapitel: 5

Autor: Arawna

Übersetzung: Leopold Jeschke

Disclaimer: Alles was Harry Potter und Co. betrifft, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR und jedem anderen, der seine Hände im Kessel hat. Schade, ich hätte es ansprechender schreiben können für die Masse – für die Slash-fans.

A/N: Ich bin mir über Harrys Schreibfehler bewusst... sie sind Sinn der Sache. Oh, und entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit für Kapitel 5... Musste einen langen Aufsatz schreiben... und das war _bevor_ meine Freunde mich gekidnappt und zu einem Frühlingstrip nach Kanada geschleift haben... Wie auch immer, ich hoffe, ihr genießt das Kapitel.

Ich habe bei der Übersetzung versucht, so originalgetreu, wie nur möglich zu sein. Dennoch gingen leider ein paar Wortspiele verloren, da das unsere Sprache einfach nicht hergibt. Jedem, der sich das nicht entgehen lassen möchte und dem Englischen wenigstens einigermaßen mächtig ist (wozu gibt es Übersetzungsmaschinen?), empfehle ich, sich das Ganze noch mal auf Englisch durchzulesen. Und denjenigen unter euch, die noch zur Schule gehen, wird das bestimmt auch nicht schaden ;)

Diese Fanfiction ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen mit dem gleichnamigen Titel. Die Autorin Arawna hat mir hierzu ihre Erlaubnis gegeben.

* * *

Harry war am nächsten Tag die ganze Zeit zappelig, vermied Augenkontakt und bewegte sich ständig. Hermine beobachtete ihn ohne Unterabrechnung, als er von einem Platz zum anderen huschte und nie wirklich etwas sinnvolles machte. Ron schien die verängstigte Verfassung seines Freunds gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Harry", rief Hermine ihm, als sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er das Portrait zum fünften Mal richtete. Ron hatte sich derweil in die Küche entschuldigt, um die Regale zu plündern. „Was ist mit dir? Du scheinst ein bisschen... rastlos. Weißt du, ich hab dich sitzen sehen für gewaltige zwei Minuten. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

Harry starrte sie zwei Minuten an bevor sein Blick weiter glitt, um nach etwas zu suchen, das gerichtet werden musste. Er fand nichts, da alles schon ein paar Mal ordentlich gemacht _wurde_. Immer noch die Panik fühlend, die er nicht erklären konnte, setzte er sich auf die äußerste Ecke des Sofas, auf welchem Hermine am anderen Ende saß.

„Ich – ich weiß es nicht wirklich", beichtete er und ließ seinen Blick auf die abgekauten Nägel seiner Hand in seinem Schoß sinken. „M-mein Verstand dreht sich und ich – ich kann es im Moment einfach nicht erklären, Herm."

Hermine sah zu, wie er wieder verzweifelt umher sah.

„Harry, hör auf damit", befahl sie. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, immerhin hast du aufgeräumt." Sie beobachtete wie Harry geschlagen niedersank. Irgendwie fand er bald etwas, womit er sich ablenken konnte: er fing an, die Fusseln von der Sohle seiner Socke zu zupfen. Hermine machte der Sache ein Ende. „Harry James Potter! Hör damit sofort auf, das ist schmutzig! Wenn du Trübsal blasen willst, dann rede wenigstens zu mir, während du Trübsal bläst!"

Er sah zu ihr auf, war der Inbegriff der Armseligkeit. „Ich will nicht darüber reden, Hermine; ich bin immer noch dabei, es selbst heraus zu finden."

Hermine seufzte, als Harry wieder zu den Fusseln überging. Sie dachte sich, der Zeitpunkt wäre jetzt genauso gut wie jeder andere, ihn überhaupt zum reden zu bringen, anstatt ihm diese unkonventionellen Taktiken zu erlauben, um sich vor jedem sinnvollen Gespräch zu drücken.

Die bittere Pille schluckend entschied sie sich, weiter zu machen. Sie hoffte, dass sie falsch lag, aber wusste das Gegenteil. „Es geht um Malfoy, nicht wahr?"

Harrys Kopf ruckte so schnell hoch, dass sie sich sicher war, dass er ein Schleudertrauma erlitt. Sie hätte beim Anblick des „in die Ecke getriebenen Tieres" gelacht, wenn es über jemand andres als den Slytherin ginge. Dann, so schnell wie der erschreckte Blick gekommen ist, ging Harry wieder zu seinem vorherigen Zustand über, auch wenn es einem noch ein bisschen zappeliger und drogenabhängiger vorkam als zuvor.

„W-woher hast du s-so einen Gedanken?", stotterte er, versuchte vergeblich eine Hand durch seine widerspenstigen und offensichtlich verknäulten Locken zu fahren.

Hermine rieb ihre Augenbraue in der Art, wie sie es nur tat, wenn sie mit einer unerbittlichen Situation konfrontiert wurde – die in den meisten Fällen Harry war. „Nenn' es Intuition."

„Wer hat eine Intuition?", fragte Ron, der genau in diesem Moment von der Küche zurück kam.

„Niemand, Ronald", sagte Hermine und drehte sich von Harry weg, als sie zu ihrem Freund sprach. Sie wollte allein mit dem störrischen Mann sprechen, also erfand sie schnell eine Lüge um Ron bis auf Weiteres los zu werden. „Oh, Liebling, ich hab bemerkt, dass ihr zwei wenig Äpfel habt. Könntest du nicht zum Markt gehen und ein paar holen?"

„Mine, es gibt einen Grund, weshalb keine Äpfel in der Küche sind", sagte der Rothaarige und ließ sich in den Sessel plumpsen. „Niemand von uns mag sie wirklich."

„Okay, nun, du brauchst...", Hermines Gedanken rannten, als sie nach etwas suchte, wofür sie ihn raus schicken konnte. „Oh! Hohl geschlagene Sahne, Erdbeeren und Schokoladensoße."

Verwirrung machte sich auf Rons Gesicht breit. „Aber wofür brauchen wir-"

„Das sag ich dir später, Liebster", schmeichelte sie mit einem zwinkern. Ihr angedeutetes Grinsen schien Ron zu erreichen, denn er war innerhalb eines Augenblinzelns auf und davon.

Hermine seufzte. _Verdammt, und ich muss morgen früh aufstehen._

Resignierend, dass es für einen „besseres Wohl" war, drehte sie sich zu Harry um, um ihr „Gespräch" fort zu führen. Was sie sah war ein leeres Sofa. Sie starrte immer noch auf das noch zerdrückte Polster, als der Knall einer Tür von unten in der Halle durch die Wohnung zurückgeworfen wurde.

Sich selbst verfluchend sprang sie von ihrem Sitz und ging zu Harrys Schlafzimmer.

„Harry", rief sie durch die Tür. „Harry, du weißt, du kannst mit mir reden. Komm schon, Ron ist nicht da."

Nichts als Stille antwortete ihr.

„Wenn du in aller Ruhe depressiv sein willst, dann komm ich rein", kündigte sie an. Bevor er protestieren konnte, hatte Hermine die Tür geöffnet und schritt halb durchs Zimmer, steuert das Bett an, wo Harry mit seinem umklammernden Handy saß. Als sie das Handy bemerkte, fragte sie: „Hast du mit ihm geredet?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat gerade Praxis." Er lachte, eigentlich war es mehr ein Schnauben. „Witzig, dass ich das weiß, wo ich ihn doch erst seit ein paar Tagen kenne."

Stille machte sich zwischen ihnen für einen Moment breit, bevor Hermine sprach. „Redest du mit ihm über Malfoy?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal."

Hermine setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett. Da er nicht von ihr zurück schreckte, legte sie einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Du weißt, du kannst immer mit Ron und mir darüber reden." Er sah mit einem skeptischen Blick zu ihr auf. „Okay, mit _mir_ kannst du reden."

„Danke, aber nein, Danke, Mine." Er grinste sogar, was Hermine angesichts der Umstände etwas schockierte. „Ich denke, ich werde mit X weiter reden, wenn es dich nicht stört. Er hat mir bereits schon geholfen, einige – äh – Gefühle zu realisieren."

„Gefühe?", fragte sie.

Harry starrte auf sein Handy. „Ich erklär's dir später."

Hermine biss auf ihre Lippen als sich eine weitere Stille zwischen den Beiden ausbreitete. „Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Um ehrlich zu sein mag ich es nicht, dass du ihn nicht kennst."

„Nur noch zwei Tage; er hat es versprochen", wiederholte sich Harry. „ Danach brauchst du dir keine Sorgen mehr darüber zu machen, dass ich ihn nicht kenne."

Hermine wusste, dass sie mehr kämpfen müsste, aber sie war zu nachgiebig, wogegen Harry zu hartnäckig war.

Nun, das und sie hörte, wie die Haustür zu fiel und Ron nach Hause kam.

_**TBC…**_


	6. Kapitel 6

Title: Mr. X

Kapitel: 6

Autor: Arawna

Übersetzung: Leopold Jeschke

Disclaimer: Alles was Harry Potter und Co. betrifft, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR und jedem anderen, der seine Hände im Kessel hat.

A/N: Ahh, seht nur, Harry wird besser; ich weiß, ihr seid alle entzückt und mürrisch zu gleich. Na ja, kommt damit selbst klar.

Ich habe bei der Übersetzung versucht, so originalgetreu, wie nur möglich zu sein. Dennoch gingen leider ein paar Wortspiele verloren, da das unsere Sprache einfach nicht hergibt. Jedem, der sich das nicht entgehen lassen möchte und dem Englischen wenigstens einigermaßen mächtig ist (wozu gibt es Übersetzungsmaschinen?), empfehle ich, sich das Ganze noch mal auf Englisch durchzulesen. Und denjenigen unter euch, die noch zur Schule gehen, wird das bestimmt auch nicht schaden ;)

Diese Fanfiction ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen mit dem gleichnamigen Titel. Die Autorin Arawna hat mir hierzu ihre Erlaubnis gegeben.

* * *

_jahh, ich denk sie wird's akzeptieren, egal welche... gefühle ich für Malfoy haben könnte. aber ich weiß, dass ron es nicht mögen wird._

Harrys Handy schloss sich mit einem Schnappen. Es waren etwa fünfzehn Minuten seit er das Gespräch mit X begonnen hatte und er fühlte sich schon etwas weniger ängstlich. Er hatte mit Hermines Sorgen angefangen zu erzählen, und ihrem offensichtlichen Bemühen, Harry die Sache allein durchstehen zu lassen. Er erzählte auch von seinem Eingestehen, dass der andere Mann Recht hatte und dass da etwas mehr wäre, als nur das anfängliche leere Gefühl. Natürlich entgegnete X mit einer narzisstischen Äußerung, immer Recht zu haben, auch entgegen seiner zu Vorurteilen verleitende Haarfarbe.

Sein Handy vibrierte.

_Nun, wenn er das nicht mag, sag ihm er soll sich setzen, die Klappe halten und es akzeptieren oder er hat keinen Grund in deinem Leben zu sein. Ich musste das mit einer Freundin tun, weil sie einfach nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass ich auf keinen Fall der arrangierten Heirat unserer Väter folgen werde. Eigentlich denke ich, dass das nicht alles war... warte, doch, das war alles. Sie wollte bloß kleine Slytherin-erben um sich rennen haben. Jedenfalls, nach der kleinen „Plauderei" hörte sie mit sämtlichen Kommentaren auf und ließ mich in Ruhe. Vielleicht funktioniert es bei dir auch._

Nun, das war wahrscheinlich der einzige Weg mit Ron umzugehen, wenn er in seine Launen kommt, wo jeder seiner Meinung nach falsch liegt. Harry dachte zurück an ihr viertes Schuljahr. Japp, definitiv der einzige Weg.

_ich werds versuchen, danke. weißt du, es ist schon witzig, keine drei tage zuvor dachte ich, du wärst ein unheimlicher typ mit einem helden-komplex und jetzt diskutieren wir mein Liebesleben oder viel mehr mein fehlendes._

Harry lachte leise. Es _war_ witzig. Er war einem Fremden noch sie so sehr und so schnell vertraut geworden und jetzt sind sie schon auf einem Level, wo er Dinge mit ihm diskutieren kann, die er noch nicht mal mit seinen Freunden bespricht. Dann durchstreifte ihn ein Gedanke. Was wäre, wenn sich Harry nur deshalb so wohl mit den privaten Gesprächen fühlt, _weil_ er ein Fremder ist? Es ist nicht, dass er den anderen Mann enttäuschen kann – zumindest schien es so – weil er nicht wusste, was X von ihm erwartete.

_Ahh, sieh dir das an, du benutzt beachtliche Wörter wie „Komplex" und „diskutieren" und „Liebesleben". *rührselig* Sie werden so schnell erwachsen._

Harry lachte wieder. Der andere Mann schien von der melodramatischen Sorte zu sein.

_beiß mich_

_Oh, würde ich, wenn es die Distanz zwischen uns nicht gäbe._

Natürlich hatte er an keinerlei sexuelle Anspielungen gedacht, aber Xs Antwort ließ ihn erröten.

_wenn ich nicht so in Malfoy vernarrt wäre, denke ich, würde ich es erlauben. was sich merkwürdig anhört, da ich keine ahnung habe, wer du bist._

Er musste gestehen, dass er eine bestimmte Zuneigung zu der Scharfsinnigkeit und Spötteleien des anderen Mannes verspürte. Tatenlos fragte sich Harry, ob X Malfoy in den selben Aspekten ebenbürtig wäre.

_Ein anderes großes Wort! Frohlocken! ... Okay, du gibst also zu, dass du in Malfoy vernarrt bist? Endlich. _

Harry belächelte das Display, als er die Antwort in die Tasten haute. Hatte er nicht schon so oft zugegeben Gefühle für seinen Kindheits-Nemesis zu haben?

_was meinst du mit „endlich"? ich habs doch schon zugegeben._

_Aber nicht mit diesen Worten. In Ordnung, da das jetzt geklärt ist, musst du mir über diesen Malfoy erzählen. Er erscheint vage; das ganze Slytherin-Zeug und überhaupt alles über ihn. Er scheint fast zu „böse" für den typisch vorbildlichen Gryffindor zu sein. Ich muss mir sicher sein, dass er gut genug für meinen Harry ist._

Und wieder lachte er. Die Unverfrorenheit amüsierte ihn – etwas.

_seit wann bin ich „dein" Harry?_

_Seitdem ich schnell „mein" getippt hatte, ohne es wirklich zu meinen. Jetzt sag es mir (Nein, ich bin nicht quengelig)._

Er grinste, als der andere Mann beinahe bettelte – entgegen seinem Leugnen – von „diesem Malfoy" zu erfahren. Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, aber nur ein Wort blieb bei ihm hängen und damit beschrieb er letztendlich Malfoy.

_schön... er ist ein arsch – das ist das erste wort, an das ich denke, wenn ich über ihn denke, wirklich. er hat aber auch ein paar ausgleichende eigenschaften... ich kenne zwar keine, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er welche hat. er hat es immer geschafft, mein herz zum rasen zu bringen, aber normalerweise aus wut. _

Er dachte zurück an die vielen Kämpfe in der Schule und was nicht alles zwischen ihnen war. Allerdings wurden sie während des Krieges weniger und schließlich hörte es ganz auf, weil sie zu beschäftigt waren. Nachdem alles gesagt und getan war, kehrten sie trotzdem wieder zu ihren verletzenden Beleidigungen zurück. Tatsächlich brachten die Äußerungen, mit denen Malfoy gegangen war, sein Blut zum kochen. Sogar jetzt noch.

_Das würde zu heißem Sex führen._

Wenn die Reaktion auf sein „Beiß mich" Kommentar Erröten war, dann war das... nun, schlimmer. Harry fühlte die Hitze in seinem ganzen Gesicht und bis in den Nacken runter kriechen.

…_ähm, WAS?!_

Er hatte nicht sonderlich über Sex mit Malfoy nach gedacht – jede Art von Sex – abgesehen von seinem Eingeständnis. Harry war durchaus zufrieden mit seinem Zustand von „Ich bin mit meinen Gefühlen endlich im Reinen, also lasst mich erst darin aalen, bevor ich weiter gehe" für diesen Moment, vielen Dank auch.

_Was? Noch nie von „wütendem Sex" gehört? Er ist wirklich heiß... nun, nicht, dass ich das selbst schon erfahren habe, aber mein bester Kumpel scheint es zu mögen, sein Privatleben äußerst detailliert zu beschreiben, vor allem wenn es zum fabelhaften Sex kommt. Das einzige Problem ist, dass es immer mit Frauen ist._

Sein Verstand schrie ihn an, es langsam an zu gehen – und möglicherweise seine Gefühle Malfoy nie zu offenbaren – aber sein Körper hatte andere Pläne.

_ooookay. ich muss duschen gehen, jetzt. danke._

_Kein Problem. Wir sprechen uns morgen. _

Das Handy mit einem Schnauben schließend, schleuderte er es auf sein Bett und war auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer.

_**TBC…**_


	7. Kapitel 7

Title: Mr. X

Kapitel: 7

Autor: Arawna

Übersetzung: Leopold Jeschke

Disclaimer: Alles was Harry Potter und Co. betrifft, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR und jedem anderen, der seine Hände im Kessel hat.

A/N: Ahh, seht nur, Harry wird besser; ich weiß, ihr seid alle entzückt und mürrisch zu gleich. Na ja, kommt damit selbst klar.

Ich habe bei der Übersetzung versucht, so originalgetreu, wie nur möglich zu sein. Dennoch gingen leider ein paar Wortspiele verloren, da das unsere Sprache einfach nicht hergibt. Jedem, der sich das nicht entgehen lassen möchte und dem Englischen wenigstens einigermaßen mächtig ist (wozu gibt es Übersetzungsmaschinen?), empfehle ich, sich das Ganze noch mal auf Englisch durchzulesen. Und denjenigen unter euch, die noch zur Schule gehen, wird das bestimmt auch nicht schaden ;)

Diese Fanfiction ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen mit dem gleichnamigen Titel. Die Autorin Arawna hat mir hierzu ihre Erlaubnis gegeben.

* * *

Harry saß mit Ron und Hermine in einem kleinen Café, keinen Block von der Wohnung der Männer entfernt. Harry war nicht mehr der zwanghaft beängstigte, zappelige Dummkopf vom Tag davor und Hermine behielt das im Auge: nicht dass Ron so etwas tun würde, wie es zu bemerken. Der dunkelhaarige Mann konnte den studierenden Blick seiner Freundin spüren, als er, wiederum, aus dem Fenster sah, in der einen Hand den Kaffee, in der anderen das Kinn.

„Du bist heute ruhiger, Harry", sagte sie, das offensichtliche feststellend. Harry drehte sich vom Fenster weg, wo auf der anderen Seite ein Paar stand und über etwas dummes stritt und sah Hermine an. „Fahr fort, sag wieso."

Er grinste sie bloß an.

„Du hast mit ihm letzte Nacht wieder geredet, nicht wahr? Er ist es, der dich beruhigt hat, oder?", fragte Hermine. Er grinste weiterhin, als er nickte. „Wow, das lässt mich plötzlich ungebraucht fühlen."

Harry kicherte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du bist nicht ungebraucht. Ich brauche dich immer noch. Nach allem, wer wird sonst mein Wörterbuch sein und wahllose und nutzlose Fakten aufstöbern?"

Ron, der nur Teile des Gesprächs gehört hatte und sich nichts vom Vortag zusammen reimen konnte, entschied, der Konversation beizutreten. „Die einzige Person, die Hermine als Wörterbuch und im Wissen von nutzlosem Mist ersetzen könnte, wäre Malfoy und Merlin weiß, dass du ihm nicht nicht mal mit der Kneifzange näher kommen würdest."

Plötzlich wurde es still. Harry drehte sich von seinem rothaarigen Freund weg und räusperte sich und Hermine sah aus, als würde sie versuchen, ihre Zukunft im Schaum ihres Mokkas zu lesen.

„Was? Warum seid ihr plötzlich still?", fragte er, seine Augen zwischen den Beiden hin und her wandernd.

Hermine war die Erste, die sprach. „Nun... Ich weiß nicht alles, nur Grobes. Also... Harry, wieso sagst du es ihm nicht?" Sie gab dem gefragten Mann einen stechenden Blick. „Und klär mich über alles auf, vor allem warum er so putzmunter ist."

Harry rieb sich seinen Nacken und sah Ron an. „Ich bin – Ich denke... Ich denke, ich fühle mich zu Malfoy hingezogen."

Die Tasse fiel von Rons Hand, den schwarzen Kaffee über den ganzen Tisch schüttend. Hermine überblickte schnell das Café um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie beobachtete, bevor sie schnell einen Säuberungsspruch murmelte. Ihre eigene Reaktion war nur ein Augenbrauenzucken, aber es ging schneller vorbei als Rons, da sie vorgewarnt war. Sie winkte schnell der Barista, um einen weiteren Kaffee des Hauses zu holen.

„Malfoy? Wie in _Draco_ Malfoy? Der gleiche Malfoy, der deine gesamten Schuljahre zur Hölle machte? Dieser Malfoy?", fragte Ron, dessen Stimme leicht anstieg.

Nun war es Harry, der seinen Kaffee studierte. „Ja."

„Bedeutet das, dass du irgendwie ein schwuler Masochist bist?", fragte Ron. „Was ist mit Ginny? Und Cho? Ich meine, beide waren Frauen. Na ja, ich bin mir über Cho nicht sicher, aber ich bin mit Ginny aufgewachsen und ich weiß, dass sie weiblich ist."

„Gut beobachtet, Liebling", sagte Hermine sarkastisch. „Aber ich weihe dich in ein Geheimnis ein, beide waren auch etwas burschikos. Ich meine, Cho war irgendwie maskulin, so ohne Brust – und sie hat immer noch keine. Erinnerst du dich, wie sie am letzten Geburtstag aussah? Und du kannst nicht leugnen, dass Ginny – nun, lass uns sagen, dass das Aufwachsen mit sechs Brüdern nicht wirklich ihrer Weiblichkeit hilft."

Ron starrte sie ausdruckslos an, bevor er wieder dazu überging, Harry anzustarren.

„Warum?", fragte er, seine Stimme fast flehend, als die Barista seinen neuen Kaffee vor ihm absetzte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fand heraus, dass ich ihn vermisse-"

„Dann vermisst du ihn, das ist es", unterbrach ihn Ron. „Obwohl ich nicht begreifen kann, weshalb du das tust."

„Nun... Ich hab mit X über alles geredet und-"

„X? Du meinst den Typ, der dir die Eule durch sein Telefon geschickt hat?", unterbrach Ron wieder.

„Jaaah, jedenfalls-"

„Ich dachte, du hättest aufgehört, mit ihm zu reden", sagte Ron.

„Nun, hat er nicht und er hat erst gestern mit sich darüber reden lassen", antwortete Hermine für Harry. „Wenn du ihn jetzt mal ausreden lässt."

Harry nickte ein Danke zu seiner Freundin. „Jedenfalls, habe ich mit ihm geredet und ich fand, dass ich es irgendwie mag, mit Malfoy eine Beziehung zu haben. Nicht, dass das je passieren wird, ich mag nur den Gedanken."

Ron sah ihn als, als würde er auf die geistige Station in St. Mungo gehören.

„Was hatte er letzte Nacht zu sagen?", fragte Hermine, um das Thema etwas zu ändern.

Harry nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Er sagte, dass, wenn Ron es nicht akzeptieren würde, werde ich ihn dazu bringen, indem ich unsere Freundschaft breche." Ron starrte ihn an. „Sei glücklich, dass es nicht soweit kam." Er nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er fortfuhr. „Er sagte auch, dass... äh... nach unserer Geschichte, würde es zu einem „wütendem Sex" kommen."

Ron, der anfing, von seiner Tasse zu trinken, hustete plötzlich und der Inhalt der Tasse leerte sich genauso schnell, wie der aus der vorherigen Tasse. Unglücklicherweise war es nicht der Tisch, der sich mit dem Unglück des heißen Kaffees bekanntmachte, sondern Rons Gesicht.

„Ah, das brennt", wimmerte Ron, als Hermine eine handvoll Servietten packte, um die Flüssigkeit aus dem Gesicht ihres Freundes zu wischen.

„Ronald, pscht, und lass es mich sauber machen", scheltete sie ihn harsch. Man musst kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass Ron schnell die Klappe hielt und sein lautes Wimmern in ein stilles Winseln änderte.

Harry sah zu, als sie sanft Rons Gesicht rieb, ihm in einem harschen Ton sagte, still zu halten, aber ein sorgendes Glitzern in den Augen und ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht hatte.

Er fragte sich merkwürdigerweise, ob er solch eine Beziehung mit Malfoy haben könnte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf bei dem Gedanken, als das gegenüberliegende Paar sich wieder zu ihm drehte.

„Bitte, sag nie wieder so etwas", flehte Ron. Eine Seite seines Gesichts war rot, wo der meiste Kaffee ihn erwischt hatte, aber Hermine sprach einen Heilspruch, also musste sich Harry keine Sorgen machen.

„Es ist okay, Ron, er würde sowieso jeden Gedanken über irgendeine Beziehung zu mir nicht mögen", antwortete Harry, zurück in seine Tasse schauend. „Er wird mich womöglich verhexen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal, wo ich ihn sehe, fragen würde, was wohl der nächste Geburtstag sein wird."

Hermine lag ihre Hand auf seine. „Dann wird der dumme Schwachkopf nie wissen, was er verloren hat, bevor er es überhaupt besessen hat. Wenn das so ist, kannst du dich bei mir ausweinen-" Harry starrte sie an, als ob er sagen wollte, dass er nicht geweint hat. -"oder reden, wenn du möchtest."

„Pft, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass er Harry ablehnen würde", spottete Ron. Die Beiden sahen ihn an, als ob sie sich fragten, was zur Hölle passiert ist und ob der Kaffee daran schuld war. „Was? Wenn du deinen Feind nicht schlagen kannst, mach ihn zum Freund, richtig?"

_**TBC…**_


	8. Kapitel 8

Title: Mr. X

Kapitel: 8

Autor: Arawna

Übersetzung: Leopold Jeschke

Disclaimer: Alles was Harry Potter und Co. betrifft, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR und jedem anderen, der seine Hände im Kessel hat.

A/N: Ahh, seht nur, Harry wird besser; ich weiß, ihr seid alle entzückt und mürrisch zu gleich. Na ja, kommt damit selbst klar.

Ich habe bei der Übersetzung versucht, so originalgetreu, wie nur möglich zu sein. Dennoch gingen leider ein paar Wortspiele verloren, da das unsere Sprache einfach nicht hergibt. Jedem, der sich das nicht entgehen lassen möchte und dem Englischen wenigstens einigermaßen mächtig ist (wozu gibt es Übersetzungsmaschinen?), empfehle ich, sich das Ganze noch mal auf Englisch durchzulesen. Und denjenigen unter euch, die noch zur Schule gehen, wird das bestimmt auch nicht schaden ;)

Diese Fanfiction ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen mit dem gleichnamigen Titel. Die Autorin Arawna hat mir hierzu ihre Erlaubnis gegeben.

* * *

Harry klammerte sich an seinem Handy, wieder hadernd, ob er die erste Nachricht schreiben sollte, oder nicht. Er wollte mit X reden, aber er dachte, dass er vielleicht zu selbstsüchtig wäre, wenn er die Konversation mit der Frage zu seiner wahren Identität beginnen würde. Also war er nun mit einem anderen Problem konfrontiert: was für eine Konversation wollte er starten?

Glück für ihn, dass inmitten seiner Erwägungen sein Handy vibrierte.

_Nun, wie war deine Dusche?_

Harry fühlte, wie er leicht rot wurde, als er die Antwort tippte.

_was soll das heißen? es könnte eine wunderbare dusche gewesen sein, aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen_

Harry wartete den Moment ab, den X brauchte, um zu antworten. Über die Tage hat er angefangen, wortreiche Antworten zu erwarten, die etwas länger brauchten, um ihn zu erreichen, also war er nicht überrascht, dass es auch jetzt länger brauchte, als wenn er die Antwort getippt hätte.

_Ah, mein lieber Harry, du hast überhaupt kein Taktgefühl. Wenn das Duschen toll war und du es leugnest, dann weiß ich, dass es großartig war, ich kenne dich, Harry, vielleicht sogar besser, als du selbst. Ich denke, dass hab ich davon, dass ich dich für so viele Jahre beobachtet und nachgestellt habe. Und bevor du fragst, nein, ich bin kein psychotischer Fan, ich hab nur ein Talent zum Beobachten... Ich freue mich, dass du eine schöne Dusche hattest._

Harry kicherte; X hatte wirklich ein Talent zum observieren.

_ich hab ka worüber du redest_

_Der erste Schritt ist, dir einzugestehen, dass du ein Problem hast._

Dieses Mal schnaubte er das Display an. Welches Problem? Nur weil er nicht zugeben wollte, dass er eine „tolle dusche" hatte, bedeutete nicht, dass er ein Problem hat, oder?

_jahh, sicher._

Als Harry auf die Antwort wartete, bemerkte er, dass er es wirklich mochte, mit dem anderen Mann zu reden und wollte ihm endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen. Bevor X antworten konnte, schrieb er schnell eine andere Nachricht und schickte sie.

_also, wer bist du? du hast mir versprochen, dass du es mir dieses we sagen wirst und es ist fr, was we bedeutet._

Die Antwort zum Verlauf ihres Gesprächs kam zuerst.

_Ha! Du benutzt endlich Grammatik und korrekte Zeichensetzung. Nächste Stufe: Buchstabieren._

Seine zweite Nachricht kam nur wenige Momente später.

_Hättest du was gegen ein „Date"?_

Harry biss auf seine Lippe und wiegte die Pros und Kontras ab. Einerseits hatte er endlich realisiert, dass er sich zu Malfoy hingezogen fühlte – nun, Draco um korrekter zu sein. Dennoch würde ihn Draco unkenntlich hexen, wenn er je das Thema aufbrächte. Andererseits hatte er einen interessanten Mann an der anderen Leitung, von dem er auch nicht ganz abgewiesen war. X brachte ihn zum Lachen, zum nachdenken; zur Hölle, er beleidigte ihn und hielt ihn auf Zack – um es mal so zusagen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er Draco betrügen (die Gryffindor Loyalität kam aus dem Nichts), aber realisierte, dass Draco sich einen Scheißdreck darum kümmern würde, was er tat (und Slytherin Ich-scheiß-drauf übernimmt die Führung und – er läuft und läuft – und er hat Gold!).

_klar. wann und wo?_

--

Harry stand am nächsten Abend draußen vor einem italienischen Restaurant, darauf wartend, dass es sechs Uhr wurde und er endlich X von Angesicht zu Angesicht traf.

Er hatte Hermine erzählt, dass er heute Nach wegging und gesagt, wieso. Sie schien damit einverstanden zu sein, aber sie hatte diesen „Ich bin mir nicht sicher" Blick in ihren Augen. Ron hatte ihn angesehen, als ob er verrückt wäre, aber nichts weiter dazu gesagt.

Harry blickte noch einmal auf die Uhr seines Handys. 5:43. X sagte, die Reservierung wäre für sechs, aber er fühlte sich immer noch, als wäre er zu früh oder zu spät, er war sich da nicht so ganz sicher. Ängstlich zerrte er am Kragen von seinem hoch geknöpften Hemd, wünschend, der andere Mann hätte nicht ein Restaurant ausgesucht, bei dem es einen Dresscode gab. Hermine bestand darauf, dass er einen Schlips tragen sollte, aber Ron stimmte mit ihm überein, dass es zu formal aussehen würde. Die älteren Männer beobachtend, die hinausgingen und mit ihren jüngeren Freundinnen am Arm wieder eintraten, begann er sich zu wünschen, er hätte auf Mines Rat gehört, da alle Männer eine gemusterte Krawatte trugen oder eine andere.

Er überprüfte die Uhr wieder. 5:47.

_Verdammt, die Zeit vergeht langsam, wenn man wartet,_ dachte er.

Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Was für einen Anblick er wohl machen würde: der Mann-der-lebt trägt feine Kleidung und lehnt sich gegen eine Steinwand. Nicht wirklich etwas, was man jeden Tag sehen würde. Ungeduldig sah er die eine Straße runter, dann die andere.

_Wann wird er herkommen?_, wollte er wissen. Er sah wieder auf sein Handy: noch zehn Minuten. Er musste sich bewegen, also stemmte er sich von der Wand weg und begann vor dem Restaurant auf- und abzuschreiten. _Komm schon, X. Wo bist du?_

Beinahe, als würde seine ungestellte Frage beantwortet werden, vibrierte sein Handy. Hoffend, dass der andere Mann nicht schrieb um abzusagen, ließ Harry es aufschnappen. Er hatte erwartet, dass „eine erhaltene Nachricht" dastehen würde, so wie es immer tat, aber stattdessen fand er das Bild von einem klingelnden Telefon und den Namen „Mr. X" unten drunter. Zögernd drückte er den Kopf um den Anruf anzunehmen und hielt es an sein Ohr.

„Hallo?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Hallo, Potter", eine Stimme, die er seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gehört hatte, sprach gedehnt aus dem Handy und hinter ihm. „Jetzt sag mir, warum du nicht mal _versuchen_ konntest, das Nest, dass du Haare nennst, zu bändigen."

_**TBC…**_

--

A/N: Ich bin ein Miststück, nicht wahr? Und ja, ich _habe_ einen perversen Gefallen daran. Muhahahaha!!


	9. Kapitel 9

Title: Mr. X

Kapitel: 9

Autor: Arawna

Übersetzung: Leopold Jeschke

Disclaimer: Alles was Harry Potter und Co. betrifft, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR und jedem anderen, der seine Hände im Kessel hat.

Ich habe bei der Übersetzung versucht, so originalgetreu, wie nur möglich zu sein. Dennoch gingen leider ein paar Wortspiele verloren, da das unsere Sprache einfach nicht hergibt. Jedem, der sich das nicht entgehen lassen möchte und dem Englischen wenigstens einigermaßen mächtig ist (wozu gibt es Übersetzungsmaschinen?), empfehle ich, sich das Ganze noch mal auf Englisch durchzulesen. Und denjenigen unter euch, die noch zur Schule gehen, wird das bestimmt auch nicht schaden ;)

Diese Fanfiction ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen mit dem gleichnamigen Titel. Die Autorin Arawna hat mir hierzu ihre Erlaubnis gegeben.

* * *

„_Hallo?"_

„_Hallo, Potter. Jetzt sag mir, warum du nicht mal versuchen konntest, das Nest das du Haare nennst, zu bändigen."_

Harry erstarrte als er die Stimme hörte. Um nichts in der Welt oder im Himmel oder in der Hölle, konnte die Person hinter der Stimme wirklich da sein, nur außer Sicht- und Reichweite.

„Nun", sagte die Stimme langsam in sein Ohr, „willst du dich nicht umdrehen oder muss ich zu dir kommen?"

Harry wusste wirklich nicht, was er tun sollte; das konnte gerade nicht passieren. _Das ist es!!_ Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht! Bestimmt! Es ist immer noch Freitagnacht/Samstagmorgen! Das war alles nur ein Traum, ein schrecklich lebendiger Traum...

„Schön, dann eben so", war alles was gesagt wurde, bevor die Leitung zusammenbrach. Das nächste, was Harry wusste, war, dass ihn jemand an den Schultern packte und herumdrehte. Sein Handy war immer noch am Ohr und er _wusste_ einfach, dass er diesen „Reh im Scheinwerferlicht" Blick hatte – nicht, dass der andere Mann den Hinweis verstanden hätte. Vom Teufel sprechend, grinste der Blonde, nahm das Handy aus Harrys Hand und schloss es, bevor er es in die Vordertasche von Harrys Hose steckte. „Weißt du, das wird normalerweise als den höflichen Moment betrachtet, um Grüße auszusprechen oder ähnliches." Harry blieb still und starrend, immer noch nicht glaubend, dass er nicht träumte. „Soll ich dich kneifen?"

Das schien Harry aus seiner Erstarrung zu rütteln. Es war auf keinen verdammten Fall möglich, dass Draco Malfoy vor ihm stand, flirtend Scherze mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln riss.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen. „Ehhhh..."

„Wie eloquent von dir, Potter", grinste Draco und hob sein Handgelenk, um auf seine Uhr zu sehen, schenkte aber dem Ziffernblatt keine Beachtung. „Nun, sofern ich in Mathe nicht ganz versagt habe, haben wir nur noch ein paar Minuten bis zu unserer Reservierung." Harry bewegte sich nicht, starrte einfach weiter in Bewunderung. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, murmelte Draco, „Ich denke, ich _werde_ dich kneifen."

Unauffällig streckte er die Hand aus und kniff Harry in seinen Arsch. Als Ergebnis schrie er und schreckte auf, und bewies damit, dass das kein Traum war.

Draco grinste den nun aufmerksamen Mann an. „Du schreist? Man, das hört sich nach viel Spaß an."

--

Ihr Abendessen kam und ging und sie waren dort angekommen, wo sie einfach an ihrem Tisch saßen, den erlesenen Wein tranken, den Draco ausgesucht hatte und über alles und nichts schwatzten. Überraschenderweise hatten sie nicht über Handys oder zufällige Buchstaben des Alphabets geredet. Stattdessen füllten sie ihre Zeit mit kleinen Fakten und noch kleineren Events, die ihre Leben zwischen den alljährlichen Geburtstagen gefüllt hatte. Gerade erzählte Draco eine Geschichte von seinem Patenkind und lachte darüber.

"Oh, Harry, du hättest sie sehen sollen. Sie hat alle Bänder von den Päckchen abgemacht und versucht, sich selbst darin ein zu wickeln. Oh, das war das Süßeste, was ich je gesehen habe!" Ein zärtliches Lächeln schmückte seine Lippen und Harry kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es ihm stand. Er kam auch nicht darum herum zu bemerken, dass nach ein paar Flaschen Wein Draco in einer überaus friedlichen Stimmung war. Harry beobachtete ihn, wie er einen weiteren Schluck Wein nahm.

„Du bist wirklich ganz anders als in der Schule oder im Krieg", stellte Harry laut fest.

Draco stoppte mitten im Schluck und senkte das Glas von seinen Lippen. Er war für einen Moment still; Harry erschien es, als ob er versuchte, die richtigen Wörter zu finden

„In der Todesser-Zentrale aufzuwachsen – und trotz alledem ein Slytherin zu sein – bringt dich dazu, ein oder zwei Masken zu tragen. Oder manchmal brauchst du vier, um den Tag zu überleben, und jede ist anders", erklärte Draco. Harry bemerkte auch, dass der Blonde mit seinen Händen sprach, _vor allem_ wenn er ein bisschen zu viel getrunken hatte. Er nahm einen Schluck Wein, bevor er fortfuhr. „Sogar du hast wahrscheinlich eine Maske, die du trägst."

Harry starrte in sein Glas. Er hatte das in letzter Zeit furchtbar oft getan und es ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er. „Ich meine, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich eine habe, die ich noch nicht bemerkt habe, aber ich weiß es nicht."

Draco nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein. Träge fragte sich Harry, ob die Lippen des anderen Mannes am Ende der Nacht von dem Wein rot bleiben würden.

„Schau, ich weiß bereits, dass du eine trägst – oder trugst, was auch immer – wenn deine Freunde um dich sind." Er zuckte mit den Schulten. „Du hast sogar zugegeben, dass es sich merkwürdig anfühlt, einem Fremden zu erzählen, was du deinen Freunden nicht erzählt hast. Du hast ihnen deine Gefühle für mich verschwiegen, also musstest du dich bei ihnen anders verhalten, vor allem wenn mein Name gefallen war."

„Jahh", seufzte Harry resigniert. Versuchend, zu vermeiden, Draco anzusehen, tippte er die Kuppe seines Zeigefingers in den Wein vor ihm und strich es über den Rand des Glases, ein hohes, musikalisches Klingeln erzeugend. Er konnte es nicht mehr länger aushalten bevor es ihn komplett gequält hätte, deshalb hörte er schnell mit seiner Fürsorge auf und biss in den sauren Apfel. „Also, weshalb hast du mir nie gesagt, dass es du bist?"

Ein Weinglas stoppte auf dem halben Weg zu dem geöffneten Mund. „Harry! Wir haben für fast eine Woche geredet! Ich hab Andeutungen fallen gelassen, wie Weasel Quaffel fallen lässt! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Harry zuckte nur mit einer Schulter und leerte sein Glas Wein. Es wurde still und peinlich zwischen den Beiden. Als er nach der Weinflasche griff, hörte er sein Handy in seiner Tasche vibrieren. Das leise Brummen hörend, spottete Draco.

„Du hast ein Date und lässt dein Handy an?", fragte er beinahe scheltend.

Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln holte Harry sein Handy aus seiner Tasche und lies es aufschnappen. „Mr. X" schien zu ihm unter dem normalen Symbol rauf. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd öffnete er sie.

_Also, willst du mit zu mir kommen?_

Harry grinste und und schrieb schnell eine Antwort.

„Das war nur ein Freund, der wissen wollte, ob ich heute Abend Pläne hätte", entgegnete er, die Flasche Wein aus dem Eiseimer nehmend und goss sich selbst etwas ins Glas. Einen Moment später hörte er ein leises Brummen von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Harry sah zu dem anderen Mann rüber als dieser antwortete, eine Augenbraue zu einer Frage spannend. „Was hast du gerade über Handys und Dates gesagt?"

Draco hob geschlagen seine Hände, eine Hand mit geschickten Fingern um das kleine Hände geschlungen. „Ich muss; das Leben eines professionellen Quidditchspielers ist nicht nur Spaß und Spiel. Sie müssen mich zu jeder Zeit erreichen können."

_weißt du, du bist wirklich ziemlich pervers, X._

Harry wartete, dass Draco seine Antwort fertig geschrieben hatte, bevor er fragte: „Und, brauchen sie dich?"

„Nein", antwortete der Blond, einen weiteren Schluck Wein nehmend. „Der Manager wollte mich nur daran erinnern, dass das nächste Training nicht vor Montag ist und ich das ganze Wochenende frei habe."

Harrys Handy vibrierte wieder.

„Und ich dachte, du hättest ein Date mit _mir_", wimmerte Draco, ein unechtes Schmollen auf seinen Lippen.

Harry kicherte. „Das hast du vom denken."

_Hey, ich habe nur gefragt, ob du rüber kommen möchtest, ich habe nichts über – hey, jetzt wo du's sagst, das hört sich nach einer guten Idee an. _

„Wer ist das und was will er?", fragte Draco und trank von seinem Glas.

„Eifersüchtig?", fragte Harry, und mochte es, wie der andere Mann sogar bei einem Witz die Augenbrauen zusammen zog. „Oh, darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen; nur mein Lover – mein _weiblicher_ Lover."

„Pft, ja, als ob ich das glauben würde", feixte Draco. Sein eigenes Handy vibrierte auf dem Tisch.

_Gott, kannst du an nichts anderes denken?_

„Wieder der Manager?", fragte Harry an seinem Wein nippend.

„Wer ist jetzt eifersüchtig?", sagte Draco schmutzig. „Trotzdem, du musst dir darüber keine Sorgen machen, nur der Torhüter von den Falken. Er scheint Interesse zu haben."

Draco liebte es, wie Harrys linkes Auge zuckte. Es zuckte nicht aber sehr, denn bald darauf vibrierte sein Handy.

_Ja, in der Tat, tue ich das; in diesem Moment denke ich über dich... Also, kommst du?_

Draco wartete auf Harry, bis er seine Antwort beendet hatte.

„Und, wie behandelt dich dieser weibliche Lover?", fragte Draco wieder mit einem Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

„Oh, ganz gut", antwortete Harry. „Sie sagt, es sieht so aus, dass sie mich nicht aus ihrem Kopf kriegt."

„Oh, das glaub ich erst, wenn ich es sehe", sagte Draco. Dann lächelte er. Tatsächlich lächelte und Harry fühlte, wie auch er lächelte. Das Lächeln des Anderen Mannes verschwand jedoch, als sein Handy vibrierte.

_ja._

„Ah, er will heute Nacht vorbeikommen", sagte Draco in einem vorgetäuschtem Gurren. Dann legte er ein Grinsen auf und das Gurren verschwand. „Zu dumm, dass ich ihm sagen muss, dass er sich verpissen soll. Ich habe bereits Gesellschaft."

Harry lachte, wie sich Dracos Ton von einem zum anderen änderte. Er hatte Spaß dabei und es überraschte ihn, um ehrlich zu sein.

Sein Handy vibrierte.

_So schnell, Harry? Wir haben noch nicht mal das Restaurant verlassen. Und du nennst MICH den Perversen._

Er wollte wirklich etwas an dieses selbstgefälligen, grinsenden Mann werfen, als sie Beide aufstanden, aber das Einzige in seiner Hand war sein Handy und ein paar Gläser, nichts, was im Moment praktisch erschien, um eine angemessene Bestrafung darzustellen. Plötzlich grinste er. Er wusste _die_ perfekte Bestrafung. Als er dem anderen Mann aus dem Restaurant auf die Straße folgte, sagte er zu sich selbst, etwas in ein seidenes Seil zu transformieren, sobald er in Dracos Wohnung ankam.

_**FINS**_

--

A/N: Für diejenigen, die das nicht bemerkt haben (was wahrscheinlich die Mehrheit sein wird), wenn ihr zurück zu der Telefonnummer in Kapitel eins seht und auf die Tastatur eines Telefons schaut, entsprechen die Nummern mit den Buchstaben in Dracos Namen. DRACO MALFOY (DRA) COMA LFOY (372) 2662 5369. Es war nur ein Zufall, dass Dracos Name die gleichen Buchstaben hat, wie die britische Vorwahl. Harrys Name hat auch die gleichen Zahlen von Buchstaben, aber seine Telefonnummer wurde in Gesprächen oder wasnoch nie erwähnt, sonst hätte ich die Methode bei ihm auch verwendet.

Bis zum nächsten Mal, Adieu.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich für alle Reviewer bedanken, ganz besonders an Beta Draconis und Mary Marvellous, die regelmäßig einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben. Aber auch an zissy, die mir besonders mit ihrem letzten Kommentar gezeigt hat, dass das Haare raufen nicht ganz umsonst war, vor allem, wo sie das doch mit Recht behaupten kann ;)


End file.
